1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to sports which can be played on a beach adjacent to a body of water having a surf. More particularly, the invention relates to a game which can be played on a beach having some surf, wherein the object of the game is for a player to chase waves as far out as possible and then retreat back up the beach before getting wet.
2. Description of Related Art
Playing sports along ocean and lake beaches is a popular recreational pastime which has the advantage of promoting good health through outdoor exercise. Common beach games include volleyball, socker and jogging. In addition, water sports played near the coast are also quite common, such as surfing and paddle boarding.
Although these activities are excellent forms of exercise for adults, they may not necessarily be suitable for young children. This is particularly true in the case of water sports like surfing and paddle boarding for young children that are unable to swim. It is well known that a strong undertow can easily consume even an experienced surfer, and therefore there is a considerable risk of drowning by persons who cannot swim or who do not swim very well, particularly young children. Nevertheless, young children have a particularly strong attraction to the water which can create uneasiness and tension in their parents or adult companions.
Therefore, there is a need for a game which can be played by both young children and adults which necessarily involves some small contact with the water to satisfy the attraction of young children, while at the same time necessarily avoids significant contact with the water so that serious injury is avoided.